A Very Choyful Christmas
by RedSneakerShoes
Summary: It's a Choy Christmas calendar! It's fluffy! And random! And obviously Choy! It's gonna be both friendship and bromance!
1. Intro and 1st December

Hello, and merry 1st December! Or something, I guess... But I have decided to make a Christmas calendar! Kinda. Yeah, I might upload a few chapters one day and none the following, but I'll promise to try not to fall behind. They are just gonna be Christmas-y drabble-stuff (and quite fluffy, since I've just done YWP NaNoWriMo and my story was a li'l depressing) but I hope you'll read them anyway! And not do as Chad here in my first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>December 1st – Calendar<strong>

"Soo... You're only gonna take one piece?"

"Yes, Chad. Some of us get the idea with a chocolate calendar. You get a piece a day."  
>"But that's boring."<p>

"Maybe, but that means I have chocolate for the rest of the month too, while you," Troy poked Chad. "Don't have."  
>"Unless I eat yours," Chad said teasingly and made a movement towards Troy's chocolate calendar. Troy grabbed his shirt to stop him.<p>

"I'm not gonna let you."

"Oh, come on!" Chad complained and stared at Troy. Troy smiled at him and laughed silently.

"I'll just go get something in the kitchen. Be nice while I'm gone," Troy said and walked out of the room, well-knowing, that Chad would eat his chocolate while he was gone.


	2. 2nd December

December 2nd – Christmas Tree

Chad was sleeping peacefully on the couch in his and his "best friend" Troy's apartment. Their cat – or as he would like to put it _Troy's _cat – had put himself to sleep on his chest. Not that Chad minded it. He was a heavy sleeper. What he did mind was his sleep to get interrupted. And that happen when Troy burst into the room wearing a Santa's hat, a box under his arm and a small Christmas tree in his hand. Troy slammed the door open, singing loudly. It sounded like Wham. Chad sat up abruptly, which made Asterix, the cat, jump a meter into the air, land on it's feet and hiss at Chad, before it strolled away in its best cat-manner. Chad rolled his eyes at the little creature and looked at Troy instead, who had put down the Christmas tree and box, and now stood smiling at Chad.

"What's up?" Chad asked casually.

"It's Christmas."  
>"Yes?" Chad knew very well what was going on with Troy. It happened every, single year.<p>

"We have to have a Christmas tree. And decorate it. And everything!" Troy bit his lower lip while smiling. Chad was right. The man was Christmas-crazy, he swore that.

"So you found a little Christmas tree?" Chad looked at the little plant on the floor. Only about half a meter tall.

"Yes, and you are gonna help me decorate it," Troy said cheery.

"All-right," Chad sighed. He was smiling inside though. Troy loved to have everything as it should be at Christmas. That was why Chad felt it was okay of him to eat all the chocolate on the first day, even though Troy forbid him to. Because he always did so. Troy opened the box, and Chad got off of the couch and joined him. There wasn't much in it, but considering the size of the tree any more would be too much. It didn't take them long to get it all but the star on it. Troy picked up the star and handed it to Chad.

"Here," he said. "You get to put the star on the tree." Chad felt like he should be honoured, but for some reason he couldn't quite be. He put the too heavy star on the top, and it slightly bended. Troy hugged Chad's arm. The tree looked pathetic, Chad couldn't help but laugh at it, but it seemed to make Troy happy.

"It's shiny!" he exclaimed ecstatically, and Chad laughed again.

"If you think so."


	3. 3rd December

December 3rd – Present

13 year old Troy Bolton sat in his tree house and waited. It was a little cold, of course, being December and such, but he didn't mind. He had his legs over the edge, dangling free in the air. In his hand was a little, poorly wrapped present. He looked down at it and wrinkled his nose. He had never been too good with wrapping presents. It didn't really matter though, he thought to himself. Chad would probably just tear it off. He usually did.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Troy got startled. Chad had climbed up without him hearing it and stood behind him. He sat down next to him and looked at him with curiosity. Troy looked away and handed the present to him.

"Here," he mumbled embarrassed. Chad took it and, as Troy had foreseen, tore the paper off. Chad didn't say anything, but sat silently with the present in his hands. Troy looked carefully at Chad, who was staring at it. He showed no emotion, but was completely lost staring at it. Troy looked away again.

"I know it's nothing. Sorry, it's..." Troy quietened.

"Troy," Chad said.

"Hoops," he than corrected himself and looked at Troy. "Thank you." He gave Troy a warm smile. Troy couldn't help but blush a little, as Chad picked up the childish necklace and put it on.


	4. 4th December

December 4th – Cookies

"It's pretty hot in here," Troy said and sat down on a chair. The kitchen was covered in flour and sugar, but it smelled wonderfully from the cookies on the counter. It was, of course, Zeke who had been in charge of the it all, and he had forbidden the Chad and Troy to eat of them, while he and Jason was out getting some more flour. Since most of it had ended up on the floor.

"Yeah," Chad answered simply. It was hot in there. He sat down next to Troy and looked longingly at the cookies on the counter.

"Zeke said we couldn't take any, Chad," Troy said.

"But-"

"No! You have already eaten my chocolate," Troy complained.

"Your own fault," hmpf'ed Chad. "You know you can't just leave me alone! Just one cookie. Please." Troy looked at Chad's face and couldn't do anything to say no. He sighed:  
>"Fine, but if Zeke discovers, it was your idea!" Of course Zeke did. Of course he broke in the door the exact moment when both of them stood with their mouths full of cookie.<p> 


	5. 5th December

December 5th – Mistletoe

It was just after practise, and Chad and I was on our way home. Or, I was on my way home. Chad had just casually tagged along. He usually did though. The school had been Christmas-ed up. Everything was in Christmas colours. Good thing the Wildcats were red. As a bonus this year the school was covered in mistletoes too. They usually didn't. Most teachers weren't too happy about the kissing in the hallways. Neither did I like them too much.

"So, what are we gonna do this afternoon?" Chad said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I quite liked his touch, even though I should be used to it by now.

"I dunno," I mumbled. "TV?" I then suggested. We both knew we were going to end up sitting on the couch watching TV anyway. Chad said something else, and then continued to talk about some show he saw some other day and that I should watch it and whether there was a game today or not. I just looked at him and smiled. Chad was so... Perfect. For me. In a way. It sounded odd even in my head. I looked up and noticed something.

"Wait, Chad," I said and stopped. He stopped confused and looked at me.

"What?" I looked a little embarrassed down, but then shortly up. Chad followed my eyes. He expression changed confused around. He didn't know what to say, and looked down at me again. I took the chance and planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips.


	6. 6th December

December 6th – Candy Cane

Troy was holding the candy cane in his mouth carefully sucking it. It was good, but he wanted it to last. Chad was beside him, staring hungrily at Troy's candy cane.

"Dude," Troy said annoyed. "Stop staring. It's my candy!" Chad looked away, but Troy caught him staring a short while after.

"Stop staring!"  
>"If you would stop doing that!"<p>

"Doing what?" Troy was confused, but then realised the way he had been sucking the candy cane.

"Oh," he said teasingly and smirked. "So that's what's on your mind?" Chad decided not to answer. Troy scooted over to him. Chad held up his arms to keep him away.

"No, get off me!" Troy smirked again. The candy cane ended up on the floor, and he knocked Chad over on the couch to top him.

"Dude, no," Chad complained. Troy made the most adorable face he could master. The one he knew Chad couldn't resist. Today wasn't an exception. Chad sighed, and gave in. He pulled Troy closer to his body, and Troy grabbed the chance to attack his neck with kisses.

…

"Your candy cane is still on the floor in the living room," Chad said  
>"Hmm..." Troy hummed, not really interested in that. He was so comfortable here in Chad's arms. They had somewhere along the way ended up in Troy's bed instead of the couch.<p>

"Why do you all ways get me into this?" Chad asked. Troy hummed again and kissed Chad's naked chest. He then crawled up on top of him to face him.

"Because I'm irresistible," Troy answered simply. "And you love me." He then added. Chad raised an eyebrow, but kissed him.


	7. 7th December

December 7th – Coming home

Troy stood in the airport and waited excited. He felt like a little kid waiting for his Christmas presents. In a way, he was. But instead of being a little kid he was a college student home for Christmas and instead of presents it was his best friend, he was waiting for. He was getting very impatient and looked at the boards with times for departures and arrivals. The plane should have landed 10 minutes ago. He didn't know if it had. He bit his lower lip and jumped a little, while looking through the crowd, searching for that big, crazy hair, he loved so much. It was a long time since they'd seen each other. Almost 2 months. Both of them had been busy, and there simply was no time no matter how much they wanted to meet up. Troy checked the boards impatiently again. They said nothing. Troy thought they should. If it had landed those 15 minutes ago, Chad would be here now, wouldn't he? He got nervous. What if something had happened? If the plane had crashed, but no one knew yet? If Chad hadn't made it on to the plane? If he was ill? Or injured? And all Troy could was to stand there and wait. He couldn't handle the thought of Chad not coming. He simply couldn't. He felt disappointed, cheated and he wanted to scream so badly right now. Until he spotted a certain person through the masses of people. He let out a relieved breath and ran to him, threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so happy to see you!" His voice was choked. He was almost crying. Chad just laughed and wrapped his arms around Troy's body.

"I'm happy to see you too."


	8. 8th December

December 8th – Food

You always eat too much at Christmas. It's some kind of rule you can't avoid. Like gravity. It just always happens. That was why Chad and I were laying in my bed with our legs in each our end of the bed but heads close to each other. The room was dark and quiet. Nobody had bothered to turn the lights on. It was better this way anyway. The moonlight shone in the window and gave a feeling of magic.

"Chad?" I whispered. It seemed forbidden to break the silence.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Have you eaten too much too?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"I know." It got quiet again. I stared at the dark ceiling and focused on my breathing. As a kid I was scared of the dark. But it always felt safer, when Chad was around. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were focused on the ceiling, and he didn't move at all. I moved my hand up to his head, and lightly touched his hair. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, even though we were upside down. Chad looked at me for a while, just looking happy, until his expression changed, and he looked into the ceiling again.

"I'm hungry," he then said.


	9. 9th December

Okay, this one is REALLY short and I'm not really sure if I'm too happy about it. But I do think it's good enough for posting.

December 9th – Sweater

Every year Chad got a knitted sweater from his Grandma. Every year Chad would be slightly embarrassed about it, but he always put it on to make her happy. Troy envied him. He never got a sweater from his Grandma. He thought it was sweet. He had never told Chad so though. That was why he a few nights after Christmas, while Chad was showering, had snatched it from the floor, put it on and fallen asleep in Chad's bed. When Chad came back he couldn't help but smile at his sleeping best friend.


	10. 10th December

December 10th – Santa Hat

"Why won't you put on a Santa hat?" Troy said complainingly.

"Dude," Chad answered sourly and pointed to his hair. "It will mess up my hair. Do we have to have this discussion every year?"

"Yes," Troy mumbled seriously. The boys stood in silence and didn't even look at each other. The kitchen was rather silent. Troy looked up at the clock on the wall, but didn't actually look at what time it was. He then looked down again. He knew he could never make Chad put it on, but why not push it to the limit? Chad sighed and Troy looked up at him.

"Can we leave it now, and do something else?" Troy just looked at Chad for a moment, but then nodded. He made sure to still look as huff as possible. Chad sighed again and turned around to leave the kitchen. At that moment Troy got an idea. He smiled smugly and very quietly leaped at Chad and landed on his back. Chad lost his balance and face planted with Troy straddling on his back. Troy pulled his own Santa hat off and put it on Chad's head. As good as he could. The hair made it slightly difficult, but he managed. Chad mumbled something Troy couldn't understand and then somehow got Troy flipped of his back and sat up. Troy looked seriously at Chad for a while, trying to hold back a smile, but then fell over backwards from laughter. Chad looked absolutely ridiculous with it on, and he pulled it off again and corrected his hair a little.

"Dude, you've messed up my hair." Troy didn't answer; he was still rolling around on the floor. Chad rolled his eyes at him, but then started laughing too.

"Can we then agree, that I never need to wear such a thing again?"


	11. 11th December

December 11th – Reindeer

I'm not sure who of us had had this idea. Or why the other had agreed to it. Or how we had made it this far. But we stood in the petting zoo in the middle of a winter night and Troy was petting a reindeer, and just stood on the other side of it, not really daring to touch it.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Because reindeer are cute!" he just said happily and continued petting the animal. He suddenly stopped and looked at me seriously.

"Do you think we can make it fly?" We looked at each other for a while, and then at the reindeer. Troy then carefully clapped the reindeer, but it just took a few steps forward.

"Try telling it to fly," I suggested. Troy looked at me like I was insane, but started talking to the reindeer. Nothing happened. He then whispered into it's ear instead and muffled the other. In a way I felt jealous.

"I said talk to it. Not make love," I said. Troy looked at me hopelessly and sighed:  
>"Do you want this reindeer to fly or not?"<p>

"Fine." Troy continued to "talk" with the reindeer, but it just stood still. He gave up at last, and gave it a last pet on the head. It started chewing on the sleeve of his jacket.  
>"Maybe it's the wrong kind of reindeer," he suggested. I nodded. Maybe it was.<p>

"Or maybe it's because it doesn't have any magical hay," he then said. I nodded once more. That was possible too.  
>"But where can we get magical hay?" I asked. Troy wrinkled his nose and shrugged.<p>

"I'm not really sure. Maybe we should just go home," Troy said defeated. I smiled at him to cheer him up a little, but it was impossible to not see the disappointed look in his face. We started walking towards the fence, where we had climbed across, when we got hit by a sudden wind from behind. and the sound of bells was heard. Both of us turned around and the reindeer was gone. Troy looked up into the sky. His eyes were shining and I looked up at the sky. I didn't see anything, and looked at Troy again. He was still staring and was completely amazed. As long as it made him happy, I just thought.


	12. 12th December

December 12th – Stocking

Troy stared at the stocking on the wall. In his six year long life he had yet to see Santa put something in it. And he knew this would be his year. He was sitting on his knees and leaning against the back of the couch. He bit his lower lip and stared at it intensely. Nothing happened. He continued staring until his little impatient heart couldn't bear it any more, and he looked disappointed away. Beside him was Chad sleeping with his head on the armrest. He had otherwise promised to stay up with him and wait for Santa to come. Of course Chad couldn't do that. It was impossible for Chad not to fall asleep the moment he saw something soft. Troy sighed and turned back to look at the stocking. Again, nothing happened. Maybe he was too visible? He sat further down, so he could just accurately look over the edge of the couch. He could surely trick Santa like this, right? He just sat there for a long, long time. He sat there until he couldn't keep his eyes open any more and fell asleep.

"Dude," Chad said and pulled Troy out his trance. "You're not 6 years old and waiting for Santa any more." Troy laughed a bit sheepishly. No. Of course he wasn't. He just still wished he had seen Santa just once.


	13. 13th December

December 13th – Again?

December. Oh, joy. A month of jolly-happy kids, lights all over the place and the same songs playing over and over again. Oh. And Troy. It wasn't that Chad didn't like Christmas (or Troy for that sake). Not at all. He quite liked both. But the combination? See the thing was, that it always got way over the top. It started from around mid-October and didn't really pass until January and it's absolute high-point was December. Troy loved Christmas. He wore a Santa hat the entire month, sang endlessly and he never got sick of it! Chad could, of course, never tell Troy how much it sometimes bothered him. Because it didn't really. It didn't actually bother him that much, that Troy was like that for that amount of time. Chad had no idea why not, but it just didn't. Perhaps because it was Troy. Chad often confused himself with these thoughts, while walking wherever with Troy during this time. When it did become too much, we was happy he was always able to turn the conversation on to something else. Even though he loved Troy (yes, love. He had reached a point where he couldn't deny that any more. At least not to himself) he still needed a break from Christmas without hurting Troy's feelings. That's why he on the 1st of December stood in front og a happy, singing Troy and sighed:  
>"Again?"<p> 


	14. 14th December

December 14th – Wish List

"I don't know what else to wish for," Chad sighed and looked down at the already overfilled piece of paper. I didn't answer, but kept my eyes on the pencil in his hands. Chad didn't seem to mind.

"What's on your wish list?" He leaned in over the table only to see my empty piece of paper. I made sure to avoid his gaze.

"Why haven't you written anything yet?"

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks getting a little hot. "I just don't..." I didn't know what to answer. No way I could tell him what I wished for. I carefully looked up. He was still leaning in over the table and looking curiously at me. My cheeks felt even hotter. I was sure my entire face was shining red now. He smiled confused.

"What's wrong?" He was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. I looked away again. He leaned back into his chair again. I felt like I could finally breathe after nearly drowning. Chad didn't say any more, since I didn't answer. We sat in silence for a while. I looked down at my piece of paper. I really should write some wishes on it. I could hear Chad move around. I chose not to look up to avoid any more awkward situations. He was moving around until he stood behind me. I could feel two arms wrap around me. My face instantly heated up. No words were needed now.


	15. 15th December

December 15th – Santa Claus

Dear Santa,

I know I shouldn't write you letters any more; I'm too old for that. But I just have this wish. Just one last time, can you please make my wish come true? It's about Chad. I was wondering if you could, I know this is a hopeless and ridiculous thing to ask for, but it's just that I wished he would feel the same way as I do. About Christmas. I don't get it. Why doesn't Chad love it? It's the best time of the year? I just want him to share my joy. But please, Santa. This is all I want for Christmas, and I've even been nice this year!

Love, Troy

.~.~.~.~.

Troy finished the last line of the letter and folded it. He was just about to put it in the envelope, when Chad came in through the door. Troy looked up at him. He felt busted. Chad stared back at him. Both of them then looked at the letter, that was now laying on the table. At once they threw themselves towards it. Troy caught it first, but Chad quickly got his hands on Troy. He pulled him with his to the floor, and after a longer time's wrestling, Troy still had it. They stood up again, both looking from the other to the letter and back again. Chad made a single movement towards Troy, and Troy crumbled the paper into a ball. It didn't stop Chad from continue his plan. Troy stuffed the paper into his mouth.

"Spit it out," Chad said warningly. Troy swallowed it. Chad blinked a few times. Troy smiled smugly, and walked out of the room.

"I guess I win this time."


	16. 16th December

December 16th – Decorations

The table was filled with paper, tape, glue, glitter and cookies.

"See, you just take this strip," Troy showed Chad which one of the four in this hands to take. "And do this." He did it. "And then this." He did one more move. "Go it?" Chad didn't get it. Troy sighed, but moved his chair a little closer to Chad, to make sure he could see it properly. He flipped the strips of paper a little around, to find a place, where the same procedure had to be done. He did it once more, making sure to explain it thoroughly. Chad looked just as blank as before. Troy sighed again.

"Just give up. I'm never gonna learn how to make a star out of paper strips. It's impossible," Chad said and munched on a cookie instead. Troy leaned in over his paper strips and finished his star. He let it fall onto the table.

"It's because you don't want to," Troy then muttered.

"Maybe."

"Why not?" Chad put his arm around Troy's shoulders.

"It's just not my thing, Hoops. It's yours. And it's better this way." Troy looked up at Chad's face, and then slapped him lovingly.

"Shut up, and sit down. We're gonna try one more time."


	17. 17th December

December 17th – Candles

I will light a candle, for when you come home. It will look nice, I'm sure of it. Yet I blow it out again. It feels wrong. It's just you; I don't have to light a candle for you. Even though it's December. It wouldn't make your Christmas mood any better anyway. It's 4:54 pm by now. You are off from work in 6 minutes. It's a long day for you. You'll be tired, when you make it home. I light the candle once more. You deserve it. But will you appreciate it too? Will you think of it? Or will you just be tired? I know you will smile. You always do. You always make me feel better. But it's just a candle. It doesn't prove anything, does it? I blow it out again. It won't matter to you. Candles don't matter to you. I love you. And I know you love me back, so the candle won't matter. Will it? It's 5:07 pm. 7 minutes ago you stopped working. 5 minutes ago you entered the bus. By now you are on the corner by 7-eleven and the hobo's cardboard box. There's only 6 minutes more before you reach your final stop. Then it will take you 3 minutes to walk to the door and up the stairs. Then you'll be here. Which means I have 9 minutes to decide whether the candle should be lit or not. It's dark outside. A candle would look good. As a light in the endless darkness. I light it again. To give a feeling of being safe. What am I talking about? You don't need that. You make me feel safe. That's the way it is. I blow it out again. It's useless. It doesn't mean anything. I stare at the unlit candle for a while. You're gonna come through the door soon. Very soon. I hear your steps outside. You are almost at the top of the stairs. Now you're close to the door. The door handle goes down, and there you are. You smile. Your hair is wet on the top because of the snow. You take off you winter clothes, and give me a warm hug. You can probably see my confusion. You hold me tight for a moment, until you say something.

"Why haven't you lit the candle, when it's there?" You say it as if it's the most simple thing in the world. If a candle is there, it should be lit. You let go of me, and light the candle. I feel stupid. Of course you should light a candle, if it's there. As I stand there, two arms snake around my waist and pull me with them backwards. We land on the couch, and suddenly it doesn't matter if the candle is lit or not.


	18. 18th December

December 18th – Hot Chocolate

"Thanks." Troy's voice was hoarse, as he took the cup of hot chocolate from Chad's hands. He smiled weakly and Chad sat down on the bed.

"How are you?" he asked softly and gently put a hand on Troy's forehead. "You're still pretty warm." Troy removed Chad's hand.

"I'm all right." He tried to sound convincing, but from the look in Chad's face, he could see it didn't work. He smiled weakly again. Chad shook his head.

"I don't believe you."  
>"I know." Troy looked sourly at Chad, but then took a sip of the hot chocolate.<p>

"Hey, this is good," Troy said surprised. He thought about it for a moment, and looked suspiciously up at Chad. "My mom has made this, hasn't she?"

"Why don't you believe I have?" Chad said complainingly, but then thought about it too. "Yeah, you're right." They both laughed a little, until Troy started coughing instead. Chad instantly got worried. Troy just shot him an annoyed look, and put his cup on the bedside table.

"Chad. It's all right. I'm not dying."

"I still don't believe you." Troy rolled his eyes and playfully punched Chad's shoulder.

"Hey! You're sick! You should stay still," Chad said. Troy just stuck out his tongue. Chad carefully pocked Troy's side, which made him cringe away with a smile.

"Stop it, it tickles!" Chad continued to tickled him, and managed to knock Troy, and was standing on hands and knees over him. The laughing stopped. They both leaned closer to the other's face, until Troy turned his head.

"No, you'll just get sick too, then."

"Doesn't matter," Chad half-mumbled and poked Troy with his nose. They leaned in again.


	19. 19th December

December 19th – Family

Even though I love my family, they get a bit too much sometimes. I had decided to leave them to go get some fresh air.

"Shouldn't you get a girlfriend soon?" my uncle yelled after me. I just looked back and smiled, but didn't say anything. As I finally made it outside, and had closed the garden door, I let out a relieved breath. It was just too much by now. It was one of the usual family gatherings around Christmas. There were a bit too many of them, I thought. It was a little cold, but nothing unbearable. I stood in the darkness and enjoyed the silence, until I got startled by a shadow jumping across the fence to our yard.

"Wow, you scared me. Family?" I said, when I realised it was just Chad.

"Yes," he nodded and dusted his pants off with his hands. "You too?" I nodded. We both stood in silence for a long time and looked up at the starry night sky. I let my eyes wander down to Chad's face, and slowly took a step towards him. I looked up again, and could suddenly feel Chad had stepped closer to me too. We were both looking up, when I carefully snuck my hand into his. He didn't pull it away, but just gave it a little squeeze.


	20. 20th December

December 20th – Singing

"Troy, quit singing."

"Why? It's Christmas. I'm allowed to sing Christmas songs."

"No, you're not."

"You don't think I sound good? That hurts me."

"That's not it, Hoops."

'"I know it is. You're just saying that to try and apologies. Too late, Chad, too late."

"Oh, come on. Don't act offended on me."

"I'm not acting. I _am_ offended."

"If you're gonna be like _that_, I won't talk to you any more."

"And if _you're_ gonna be like that, then I won't talk to you either... _Last Christmas, I-_"

"Shut. Up!"

"Why won't you let me sing?"

"Because it's in the middle of the night, and I'm trying to sleep!"

"... But I like singing in the middle of the night."


	21. 21st December

December 21st – Snow

It was all very peaceful. The snow came down silently and covered the the ground in soft, white layer. In the middle of the snowy wonder stood two boys in a back yard busy making a snowman.

"No, it has to be bigger. Otherwise it won't fit with the next one," Troy said. Chad sighed:  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"Yes, it does."

"Can't we just go inside again? I'm freezing."

"No, we have to finish this now." No reply. Troy had returned to the snowman, when he got hid in the back of the head by a snowball. He turned slowly around, to see Chad standing there with a grin on his face.

"Very funny, Chad."  
>"Well, I thought it was," Chad smirked. As a thank Troy threw snow in his face and laughed.<p>

"Now I think it's funny too." Chad stared sourly at Troy for a moment, but jumped at Troy. They both ended up rolling around in the snow, laughing. After laying there for a long while, Chad tried to get up, but Troy had a grab on his jacket and pulled him down again.

"What? It's cold. Can't we go inside again now?" Troy didn't say anything, but kissed him.


	22. 22nd December

December 22nd – Christmas Cards

Dear Chad,

It's Christmas soon, and I'm excited to see you. It's been too long since the last time. This card isn't much, I know so, but I thought you should have it anyway.

Not much is going on around here, it's just the same old same. You remember my cat? He's not really happy about Christmas, and I think he mostly wants it to be over soon. Haha, he reminds me of you. I snacked him a little, then it was a little better. It usually works on you too.

I was sick last week though. It's a bummer to be sick during Christmas, but it's over by now. Do you remember when we were kids, and we both were sick during Christmas? Our moms made us cookies and hot chocolate. We had a nice time, didn't we? I have to stop writing now though, there's work to do.

I hope you'll have a wonderful time until we see each other again.

Love, Troy

.~.~.~.~.

Dude,

I know. I'm sitting right next to you, and Darbus will give both of us detention if she sees this.

- Chad


	23. 23rd December

December 23rd – Blizzard

"Brr, there's a gonna be a blizzard outside," Troy said as he quickly closed the door behind him to not let the heat get out. His smile lit up the room, and his cheeks were glowing red from being out in the cold.

"Then stay inside. It's insane to go out there," Chad mumbled from his hiding in the bed in the middle of their living room/bedroom/kitchen. Troy pulled off the covers to expose a very dissatisfied Chad.

"What was that for?" he mumbled unhappily. Troy held up his hands and smirked. Chad's expression instantly changed to pure fear, and a few seconds later Troy was laying on top of him with his cold hands pressed against his face.

"Cold!" Chad gasped and rolled away, just to fall off the bed. Troy stuck his head out over the edge and looked down at Chad, who was again looking dissatisfied.

"You know you love me," Troy smiled. Chad rolled his eyes and pulled Troy onto the floor with him. They laid in silence, until Troy said something.

"Soo... Are we gonna kiss now or what?"

"Nope," Chad said and got up. "I'm gonne leave you on the cold floor, while I go eat something." He left the room.


	24. 24th December

24th December – School Play

The auditorium was buzzing as the audience was getting into their seats. Behind the curtains everything was in complete chaos. No one had gotten in their costumes, some were still arguing about who should enter when, and some were just missing. In fact, they weren't missing. They had just gone to the bathroom. About 15 minutes earlier. Troy stood leaned against the door of the stall still talking, even though he was getting tired of standing there.

"Come on out, Chad. I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it."

"It is. Leave me."

"Chad, please. The rest of us are dressed up too. Even me. Please," Troy begged.

"You're used to this. And you're not dressed as an elf."

"Dude. I'm a reindeer. It's just as bad."

"No. This thing is stupid. This play is stupid. Why do we have to do this? It's stupid!" Chad sounded like a little unhappy child. Troy could just imagine him standing pouting with his arms crossed. He smiled at his imagination, and as he didn't say anything, Chad just answered the question that wasn't asked:  
>"No!"<p>

"Pleeeaase..?" Troy made sure to put as much charm in his voice as possible. He could hear Chad sigh.

"Promise you won't laugh, if I go out."  
>"I won't laugh at you, I promise. Will you come out now?" He could hear Chad's sigh once more and the lock click. He moved away from the door, and it opened up. Chad stepped out. He was wearing a tunic and tights and even the elf shoes. Troy looked at him with his mouth wide-open for a moment, before he couldn't help but laugh. Chad blushed.<br>"Said you would laugh," he mumbled and went into the stall again and locked laughing Troy out.


	25. 25th December

25th December – Merry Christmas

As I stood on the towns square and looked at the Christmas tree, my thoughts went back to last Christmas. I thought of it with mixed feelings. Last Christmas had been one of the best I've ever had. But last Christmas was also the time I'd seen Chad. It had hurt me to be away from him a year, but I had had to. I had promised him that we would meet again here, today, but I just had the feeling that he would have forgotten me now. Or didn't want to see me again. I had just left him with a note with no explanation, but telling him to meet me here today. I felt like a loser for doing so, but I couldn't explain. I was unworthy and didn't even deserve to see him again. I stood there and stared at the tree, getting ready to just let go of all hope and leave again, when I heard two very important words from behind me.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>That was the very last one, and I hoped you've enjoyed this just a little bit. I've been giggling insanely while making some of these. I think my personal favourites must be 2 or perhaps 11.<p>

Merry Christmas everybody! :)


End file.
